Zatch's Hockey Game
by Valtteri51
Summary: Fir his 7th birthday, Zatch gets to go to a Red Wings game. this is my 1st story so don't blame me if it kinda sucks.
1. First periodcrazy!

"Zatch, take your ticket." Kiyo said. For his 7th birthday, Kiyo decided to take Zatch to a Red

Wings game. They walked past all the people holding hot dogs and stuffed octopuses and got into

the actual game-viewing part of the arena. The enormous buzzer sounded. Zatch walked up to the

glass and stared out at the players going to the bench. He waved "hi" to them. A player with a

large 13 on the back of his jersey waved back. "Hi, Das-a-yuk...?" Zatch yelled. "Datsyuk." the

player yelled back. His name was (obviously) Pavel Datsyuk.

"Zatch, come back to your seat." Kiyo yelled. Zatch came back and the game began.

Four minutes into the 1st, the Red Wings scored. "What's going on, Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"The Red Wings just scored, Zatch. You're supposed to cheer..." Kiyo answered.

"Okay then... WAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zatch yelled. The player Zatch met

earlier, Datsyuk, and a guy wearing a big 51 on the back of his jersey were celebrating, for

Datsyuk had scored.

"Hey, Kiyo, look. Dat-saya-yuk scored!!!" Zatch exclaimed.

Kiyo sighed.

"Yes, Zatch. And the 51 guy helped him." Kiyo explained.

"You mean Fil-pual-a?" Zatch asked.

"Filppula." Kiyo said.

During the first intermission, Zatch ventured back into the Red Wings' locker room.

He looked around at the players all talking to each other and smiled.

this must be their house! Zatch thought. He went up to a guy with a 33 on his back. His name was

Kris Draper.

"Hi, I'm Zatch Bell, what's your name?" Zatch asked him.

"...You're not supposed to be back here." Draper said.

While he was talking, Zatch looked next to Draper and saw Filppula.

"Hi, Fil-pual-lua!!!!!! I'm Zatch Bell. I think your name is funny." Zatch said.

"You're... welcome?" Filppula said with a hint of questioning in his voice.

(bear with me here, that was a weird sentence... 0)

Having lost interest in Filppula, Zatch turned back to Draper.

"Did you know today's my birthday, Dar-ay-pur?" Zatch asked.

Filppula smacked himself.

"Ya know, kid, I was saving this for my buddy Val but you can have it." he said.

Zatch instantly got a face full of funny foam.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??? GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF!!!!!!!!" Zatch screamed.

Well, at least I didn't get it. Filppula thought.

At that time, Kiyo came into the room, and he was about to ask Datsyuk where Zatch was. But

he didn't have to ask, for he saw Zatch screaming and running around in circles.


	2. The second period! :O

**I dont own Zatch bell or the Red wings!!!!**

As Kiyo was about to put Zatch down, Mike Babcock the Red Wings coach came in.

"..."

"D-don't look at me. I did nothing." Filppula innocently said.

"There is a criminal in our locker room WHY WOULD I BE LOOKING AT YOU." Babcock yelled.

Suddenly, Niklas Kronwall turned a CD player on.

"_Bad Boys Bad Boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when we come for you?_"

"Just... get... out." the coach advised.

"Y-yeah, or I'll hitchu with my stick!!!!!" Datsyuk screamed.

Zatch and Kiyo sped out.

**The Actual Start of teh Second Period!!!! **

The music playing was "Every Time We Touch" and there was a weird girl singing along to it.

** "**Kiyo, she's weird." Zatch pointed out.

The girl was wearing a "Filppula 51" jersey and hollister jeans.

(this is me, ok)

Filppula came over to the bench and sat down. She started banging the glass, trying to get his attention.

Filppula looked at her and the sign she had that read "I love cookies, candy, sweets, maybe icecream too. But when it comes to hockey players, Val I'm in LOVE with you!!!!!!"

He shuddered and turned to face the ice.

"What was that all about?" Zatch asked Kiyo.

"Some weird kid who loves Filppula." Kiyo answered.

_five seconds later... _

The humongous buzzer at the Joe sounded, letting Wings fans know their team scored, and this goal was provided by MATT ELLIS!!!!!!

He skated over to his buds and hugged them.

Filppula had an assist.

The weird girl was screaming at Filppula saying, " WAY TO GO VAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEEP ON ASSISTING!!!!!!!! Though I wish you would score more... YOU ROCK ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kiyo, can we sit somewhere else?" Zatch asked.

"Uh, no, because we'd get in trouble." he said.

So they continued to watch the game.

A couple minutes later, a player from the other team knocked Filppula down.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, JOHNSON!!!!!!  
I HAAAAAAAAATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the weird girl screamed, pounding on the glass.


End file.
